


Operation Papers

by SkyHighWriting



Category: BBS - Fandom, BBS Squad, Banana Bus Squad, YouTube Gamers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyHighWriting/pseuds/SkyHighWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jonathan stumbles late into class one day he captures the attention of a stranger too good looking to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you in pyjamas?

Jonathan woke up to a bright light hitting his eyes. He groaned, lifting up an arm to block out the light. “Fuck off…” He muttered, rolling away from the window. He lowered his arm and opened one eye, glancing at the clock that stood on his nightstand. It read 9:15am in bright red electric numbers. Jonathan stared at the time for a minute until the recognition clicked in his sleep clogged brain. “Shit! I’m late!” He cried, leaping up out of bed in a flurry of sheets. Across the room, his roommate Luke was just waking up.

“Huh?” He muttered. Jonathan ignored him, grabbed his bag off the floor and bolted out of the dorm room. “Alright then.” Luke muttered, standing up and closing the door. He then climbed back into the bed and fell asleep with ease. Jonathan ran down the buildings stairs, past a group of girls giggling about who knows what, and out onto the campus. The sky was cloudy and looked as if it was about to storm but Jonathan didn’t notice. He kept running, one hand gripping the strap of his shoulder bag to keep it in place. 

He made it the engineering building and luckily someone walking out was kind enough to hold the door for him. If they hadn’t he probably would have smacked into it from how fast he was going. He ran inside and up a flight of stairs to the upper doors of the lecture hall. He managed to slow down this time and nearly collapsed, breathing hard. His hand found the door handle and he slipped inside, sitting down in the first chair of the highest row. 

As he sat down, he looked to see if the professor had noticed his late arrival. When he realized he hadn’t, a sigh of relief left him. He slowly lifted his bag off of his shoulder and onto the floor. He took out his laptop and set up his recording program. It started just as the professor moved onto the next slide and Jonathan took out his earbuds. He was just about to put them in when he heard something. “Hey!” Someone called out. Jonathan looked around and found that someone was staring at him.

The first thing he noticed was that whoever it was, he was incredibly attractive. He was all dark hair and brown eyes and it surprised Jonathan when the man raised up a piece of paper. On it, in an untidy scrawl it read;

Are you in pyjamas? 

Jonathan looked down to realize that in his hurry to get here he had forgotten to change. He was clad only in his batman pyjama pants and blue hoodie. He smiled, then turned back to face the man. He shrugged and the man smiled. He flipped the paper over and wrote something on the back of it. 

Same

Jonathan looked closer to see he was indeed wearing a pair of red and black checkered pyjama pants. He covered his mouth with one hand so he wouldn’t burst out laughing. He leaned down to sift through his bag and pulled out a notebook, then a pen. He sat back up and lifted it so the man could see. The man nodded, then wrote down something else. 

I’m Evan

Jonathan

What’s your major?

Video tech. 

Same. Minor?

Engineering. You?

Graphic design 

I’m taking that next year

That’s awesome

Jonathan smiled widely and Evan smiled back. The class ended with the professor telling them all that everything he had said today would be on the final exam. Jonathan stopped his recording software, closed his laptop, then slid it back into his bag. He lifted it up over his shoulder and turned around to talk to Evan, but he was gone.

Jonathan walked back to his dorm slowly, thinking over the events of the past hour. It was the first time anyone had really taken an interest in Jonathan and it created the sickly feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. One thing was clear; he was honestly excited for tomorrow’s class.


	2. Just one more seat

Three weeks went by and it became a routine for Jonathan and Evan to begin their silent form of communication the minute class started. Jonathan was using so much paper that every couple of days he had to go out and buy a new notebook. Luke had begun to notice and currently was watching Jonathan walk into the dorm with yet another Dollarama bag. 

“Taking a lot of notes are we?” Luke asked, a knowing smile on his face. Jonathan didn’t see, too preoccupied in setting down the bag on the counter and unloading its contents. “Something like that.” Jonathan replied absent mindedly. Luke rolled his eyes, shifting where he sat on his bed with his back against the wall. “You could just ask him out.” Luke said and Jonathan shrugged. He wasn’t surprised that Luke had figured out something was up but was curious as to how.

“This is kind of fun.” Jonathan replied, setting the notebook on the desk and pocketing the gum he had bought. “But it wastes money and paper.” Luke protested. Jonathan sighed in reluctance, grabbing his shoulder bag and stuffing the notebook inside. He glanced at the clock and saw it read 8:30am. He went to leave when Luke cleared his throat. “Fine, I’ll sit closer.” Jonathan said as he left and Luke smiled widely. “That’s my boy!” Luke yelled after him and was responded with a loud ‘shut up!’ from down the hall.

Luke jumped up off the bed and snatched up his phone. He dialed a number and raised it to his ear. “Operation Paper is a go.” He said, then ended the call after the reply. Jonathan took the same route towards the engineering building and held open the door for a group of girls. They giggled while thanking him and he gave them a small smile. He quickly ran up the stairs and entered the lecture hall. Evan was already there and looking around with like he was lost. Jonathan smiled in spite of himself and sat down in the same chair he always sat in; the first chair of the highest row. Evan turned to face him with a bright smile and quickly lifted up his notebook.

Hey

Hi

Sleep well?

No. Never do.

Sorry to hear. 

Eh, don’t be. Ready for finals?

Don’t remind me.

Jonathan stifled a laugh and set down his notebook, one hand covering his mouth in an attempt to contain his giggling. As he did, he remembered what Luke had said and cringed. No way was he going to make a move, not if it meant risking the lose of something that always made his day better. When he had gotten a hold of himself he looked over to see that Evan had moved closer a seat. 

Jonathan made sure that the professor wasn’t watching, then slid over a seat. Jonathan counted the seats and saw there were eight seats separating them. Jonathan leaned over to grab his notebook and wrote down a message.

Careful. We could get caught.

Always am.

Jonathan set down the notebook and slid over another seat, watching the professor the whole time. He never stopped talking about the incredible topic of data bases and scarcely looked away from his power point. Evan slid over another seat and Jonathan did the same. Four seats, he thought. Evan looked about as nervous as Jonathan felt. Two more, he thought as he slid over another seat. The professor said something loud and Jonathan froze, turning to look down the rows. 

He was speaking to another student and appeared to be asking a question. From the look of the professor’s face the student was giving the correct answer. Jonathan turned to move another seat over when he met a pair of brown eyes. Evan had slid over two seats and was now sitting directly in front of Jonathan. They stared at each other in surprise until Evan poked his shoulder. “Oh good.” He said quietly and Jonathan felt his heart skip a beat.

His voice suited him, which is a general rarity. Voices don’t often match the person but this one did. Jonathan looked at him in confusion and Evan smiled. It was a lot brighter up close. “You’re real.” He said quietly and Jonathan laughed. Evan’s smile widened and Jonathan felt a blush creep up the back off his neck. “Your laugh is amazing.” Evan whispered and Jonathan felt that creeping blush flare across his face.

He tried to reply but his nerves were constricting his vocal cords. Instead he laughed nervously and Evan grinned. Jonathan cleared his throat and tried again. “I uh…… want to go out?” The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Evan stared at him for a moment, then nodded. “I thought you’d never ask.” He replied. Jonathan smiled and tentatively placed his hand on top of Evan’s. Evan turned his over and intertwined their fingers.

Jonathan was about to say something but the professor ended the class saying what he had said today would also be on the final exam. Jonathan looked back at his laptop and sighed in relief when he saw the recording software still running. He turned back to Evan with a shy smile. “So, later then?” He asked and Evan nodded. “I have something to do after this but I’m free after noon.” He said and Jonathan thought this over. “1:00pm then?” 

Evan smiled brightly and let go of Jonathan’s hand to pack up his things. “It’s a date.” He said, standing up and swinging his bag over his shoulder. “My dorms on the west end. Room 302.” Evan told him. “I’ll see you there. Bye Evan.” Jonathan said, turning around and walking back to where he was sitting before his stuff got stolen. He was paranoid about that kind of stuff. “See you John.” Evan called after him before running off.

Jonathan shut off his recording program, packed his things and picked up his shoulder bag. He made his way out of the empty auditorium, down the stairwell, out of the building and into the sunlight. The sky was clear and a surreal blue which Jonathan thought was fitting. The world around him appeared as happy as he felt. An October wind whistled its way through the few trees littered amongst the campus and Jonathan didn’t realize he was smiling until people began smiling back at him.  
He fished his ear buds from out of his bag and nestled them in his ears, pressing play and listening to whatever music flooded through. It never really mattered to him; he liked all the music he had, even that one cringe worthy song that everyone downloaded when they were young and thought it was cool. He slowly made his way back to his dorm, relishing the sun on his face. It was a sudden realization when he couldn’t remember a time he had felt this happy. 

He finally reached his dorm building and went inside, the sunlight changing to the sickly glow of fluorescent lights. Jonathan took the stairs up to the third floor, then walked down the hall towards his dorm. Thankfully he wasn’t stopped by anyone and he made it to his dorm with as little social interaction as possible. He found the door open and stepped inside, shutting it behind him. Luke was still in the same position he had been in when Jonathan left, the only difference being the chip bag that now rested against his side. 

Luke looked up the moment Jonathan walked in and grinned. “Did you ask?” He inquired and Jonathan nodded. “Yes, I did.” He replied, taking off his shoulder bag and then removing his hoodie. “And?’ Luke pressed. Jonathan gave him a small smile. “I have a date.” He said. Luke’s grin widened and he pumped a fist in the air. “Good going John!” He laughed and Jonathan couldn’t help but laugh as well. “Thanks Luke. I’m taking a shower.” He said, opening up his closet and picking up the towel that hung on its hook. 

Luke watched him go, then opened up his phone and dialed a number. “Hey.” An Irish voice greeted. “Operation Paper is now past stage one.” He stated and the man on the other side of the phone groaned. “I know. Evan wont shut up about it.” He grumbled and Luke laughed. “I’m serious! Here, hang on.” Luke heard a beep and knew he was on speaker phone. The voice he assumed was Evan’s was talking a mile a minute. 

“-And his laugh is amazing! Like Diathi, seriously, it’s the weirdest and most unique laugh I’ve ever heard!” “Mhm.” Was Diathi’s reply and Luke stifled a laugh. “Help me.” Diathi whispered as the voice belonging to Evan continued to drone on and on. “Can’t. John’s back.” He replied. “No! Don’t leave me with this fuc-.” Luke cut him off with a single push of a button. Jonathan came back into the room, a towel round his waist and another draped over his shoulders. “Who was that?” He asked curiously, shutting the door behind him. 

Luke dropped his phone back onto the bed and pretended to look at his laptop. “Girlfriend. She says hi.” He lied. “Aw, I wanted to talk to her.” Jonathan whined, drying his hair off with the towel that had previously been around his shoulders. “I’ll tell her you did.” Luke said, trying as hard as he could to keep a grin off of his face. Jonathan clicked his tongue as he opened up his small closet. “Rude.” He muttered, shuffling through the hangers. Luke just shrugged and leaned back against the wall, raising his laptop on his knees in order to hide his face.

Jonathan sifted through his closet for a while, then pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt, and a blue hoodie. “Looking sharp.” Luke said once he had gotten dressed and Jonathan laughed. “Yeah, sure.” He said, glancing down at his watch. It read 12:43pm. “Shit! I got to go!” He cried, stuffing his wallet and phone into his pockets. “Bring protection!” Luke yelled after him, faking a throw. “Shut up!” Jonathan laughed over his shoulder. 

Once he was out of earshot, Luke picked up his phone and dialed Diathi again. He picked up on the second ring. “Hey you fuck.” Diathi said and Luke snickered. “He’s on his way.” He told him. “Okie dokie.” Diathi replied, then hung up the phone. Luke sighed, dropping his phone beside him. “Shit better go okay.” Luke muttered to himself, then proceeded to turn his attention back to the essay he was writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually a lot of fun to write. Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. You've Got Something On Your Face

Evan was half way into the closet when Diathi looked up from his phone. “Wear the red one.” He said as Evan pulled out two shirts. “Why?” He asked, already placing the other back into the closet. “Looks good.” Diathi said with a shrug and Evan pulled it over his head. Diathi replied to a text, then looked up again. “There you go.” He said and Evan glanced at himself in the mirror. He was about to reconsider changing when a loud knock came form the door. 

Diathi jumped up and blocked Evan from opening the door. “Who is it?” Diathi called out as Evan tried to push him away from the door. “House keeping!” Jonathan replied, his voice high pitched and taking on a Hispanic accent. Diathi chuckled, then moved away from the door. “Alright he’s cool. Have fun Evan.” He said as he sat back down on his bed. Evan rolled his eyes and grabbed his red jacket. “Yes mom.” He replied over his shoulder. He stepped out of the dorm and shut the door behind him. 

Jonathan had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans and was smiling happily. “Hey.” He said and Evan sighed. “Hi. Don’t mind him,” he pointed back over his shoulder at the closed door, “he’s an ass.” Jonathan’s smile widened. “He’s in my engineering.” Evan chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Of course he is.” They trailed off into nervous silence until Jonathan grabbed Evan’s hand. “C’mon, we’ve got to hurry.” He said, pulling Evan down the hallway and towards the stairs. “Why?” Evan asked, quickening his pace to match Jonathan’s. 

“Because!” Jonathan laughed and that alone was enough to make Evan smile. They headed out of the building, across campus, and towards the closest bus stop. “Where are we going?” Evan asked. Jonathan turned around, now walking backwards. “You’ll see! It’s a surprise!” He laughed and Evan grinned. They managed to catch the bus just as it was leaving and they sat towards the back. “Why can’t I know?” Evan asked. The curiosity was killing him. Jonathan smiled knowingly, squeezing Evan’s hand. “Because it’s a magical surprise.” He replied.

“Can I have a clue?” Evan pressed. Jonathan thought for a moment, then began to hum a tune. It was familiar to Evan, something he had heard a long time ago, but he couldn’t place it. “That’s your clue.” Jonathan said, falling silent again. Evan fell silent as well, thinking hard. Time passed silently as the bus sped down the streets and Evan saw they were heading into town. Suddenly the tune matched up with a memory and his face lit up with a smile. “A carnival?” 

Jonathan cursed silently but smiled anyways. “Damn, you got it!” He laughed and Evan laughed with him. “Sorry for ruining it. I’m incredibly nosy.” Jonathan shrugged, his shoulder brushing against Evan’s. “No biggie.” He replied, glancing out the window. Evan followed his gaze and let his eyes glance over the lights of the city flying by. He leaned against Jonathan and watched as his eyes lit up with an interior smile. The bus stopped a while later in the downtown area and Jonathan stood up. “Come on.” He said, pulling Evan up after him. 

They left the bus together and stepped into the hum of the city. Jonathan led him through a number of alleys and side streets until they entered the part of the city that was lit up the most. Christmas lights were strung over the street and people sat on the curb in groups, talking and drinking. “Hungry?” Jonathan asked. Evan nodded, still looking around the street. “Starved.” He admitted and Jonathan smiled. They stopped in front of a small restaurant and Evan read the sign. Rosa’s Homemade, it read and Evan smiled slightly.

“The best noodles in the world are made here.” Jonathan said. “You’re too kind!” A woman’s voice called. Evan turned to see a short, elderly woman standing in the doorway. “Evan, this is Rosa.” He said, giving Rosa an incredibly bright smile. Rosa smiled, looking up at Evan with kind but worried eyes. “It’s lovely to meet you.” She said, extending her hand. Evan shook it gently and gave her a small smile. “Likewise.” He said and Jonathan’s grip tightened on his hand. 

Rosa moved to let them in and Jonathan excitedly pulled Evan inside. “Are you boys here for the carnival?” She asked and Jonathan nodded. “Yes we are but we had to stop here.” Jonathan said and Rosa smiled affectionately. “Of course you did.” She laughed softly, patting his arm. “Alright, off to your seats. I’ll bring out the goods.” Rosa said, pushing them towards a booth. “Do you want any help?” Jonathan asked. Rosa shook her head and headed towards the kitchen. “No, you two have fun. I’ll be back.” She replied over her shoulder and disappeared behind the doors. 

Evan slid into the booth and Jonathan sat down opposite to him. He missed the warmth of Jonathan’s hand and was surprised to find how used to it he was already. “She’s really nice.” Evan said quietly and Jonathan smiled. “Yeah, she’s the best. She let’s me study here when Luke is too loud.” “Roommate?” Evan asked and Jonathan nodded. “You got it.” Jonathan reached across the table and intertwined their fingers. Evan grinned, the warmth returning. “So, what about you?” He asked. “What about me?” Jonathan said with a smile.

“Tell me about you.” Evan said quietly. Jonathan thought for a minute and tried to conceal a smirk. “I like margaritas, walks on the beach-.” “Okay smart ass I’m serious.” Evan cut him off and Jonathan laughed wildly. “I am too, except replace margaritas with beer and the beach with the city.” He said and Evan nodded. “I can relate.” Jonathan smiled brightly. “What’s your favorite color?” He asked. Evan pointed to his hoodie and Jonathan grinned. “What’s yours?” Evan asked and Jonathan pointed to his own hoodie. Evan laughed loudly and Jonathan did the same. 

They went on asking each other questions until Rosa brought out their food. Jonathan was startled to realize an hour and a half had gone by unnoticed. “Freshly made.” She said, setting down their plates. “You’re awesome. Thank you so much.” Jonathan said and Rosa patted his cheek. “Thank you Miss.” Evan said and Rosa patted his cheek as well. “Oh please, call me Rosa.” She said happily and Evan smiled. “Alright.” Rosa smiled and turned to go back into the kitchen. “Better watch out with this one Jonathan. I may steal him.” She said over her shoulder and Jonathan’s laughter rang out in the empty restaurant. 

Evan blushed darkly and Jonathan squeezed his hand. “She’s very…uh…. flirtatious?” He said with a nervous laugh. “Very much so.” He said, turning his attention to the two plates in front of them. Rosa had given her homemade special; noodles and grilled chicken. “Go on, try it.” Jonathan said, picking up his fork. Evan did the same, twirling his fork in the pasta and piercing a piece of chicken. He took a tentative bite and his eyes widened. “Holy shit.” He muttered and Jonathan grinned. 

“Good right?” Evan nodded, taking another bite. “It’s delicious! I’ve never tasted noodles this good.” He said and Jonathan’s smile widened. “I’m glad someone shares my opinion.” He replied as he dug into his meal. They spent over an hour there together, eating and laughing, sharing stories and asking questions till way after they had finished their meal. Rosa walked out with a large smile planted on her face and stopped in front of their table. “You boys done?” She asked and Jonathan nodded. “Yeah, one second.” He said, taking out his wallet.

Rosa put her hand over his and pushed his wallet away. “It’s on the house.” She said. Jonathan shook his head and began to protest but Rosa wouldn’t budge. “Too bad. When it’s on the house, it’s on the house.” She said. Jonathan reluctantly put his wallet away and Rosa turned to Evan. “Now Evan.” She said and Evan smiled nervously. “Yes?” He asked. Rosa put a hand on Jonathan’s shoulder and smiled. “Don’t let this one go. He’s a sweetie.” She said and Jonathan covered his face with his hands. Evan laughed loudly and Rosa giggled. 

“Have fun at the carnival boys.” She said, picking up their plates and walking into the kitchen. “Will do.” Evan called after her as he stood up. Jonathan followed suit and immediately slipped his hand into Evan’s. As they turned to leave, Evan felt something grab his other hand. He stopped to see Rosa, who was looking at him with worried eyes. She placed something into his hand and folded his fingers over it. He slid whatever it was into his pocket and reminded himself to look at it later. “Be good to him alright?” She said softly and Evan nodded. “I’ll try.” He replied and Rosa patted his cheek. “Good. Now go have fun.” She said, turning around and walking back into the kitchen.

Jonathan, who had gone as far as the door before realizing Evan wasn’t with him, had stopped and was looking at him curiously. “Everything alright?” He asked and Evan nodded, taking his hand again. “Of course. Now, to where are we headed?” Jonathan smiled widely and pulled him out the door. “To the carnival! We have to hurry or we’ll miss it!” He laughed, leading him to the nearest bus stop. “I don’t think it’d dare leave without us.” Evan chuckled. They made it onto the bus just as it was pulling away. 

No seats were available so they stood, each grasping the bus rail tightly. “I wish I could join, but it doesn’t pay.” Jonathan mumbled. Evan looked at him curiously. “What would you want to be?” Evan asked. “A clown.” Jonathan replied instantly. “My favourite.” Evan laughed and Jonathan’s face lit up with a smile. They rode the rest of the bus ride in silence and Jonathan checked his phone as they did. It startled him to see it was already 5:55pm. He then sighed when he saw Luke had texted him 16 times already. 

L: Hey

L: How’s your date?

L: Is he nice?

L: Diathi said he was nice

L: Oh wait no you don’t know Diathi

L: Eh you’ll meet him soon

L: Hello?!

L: Rude

L: You better not be ignoring me

L: Girlfriend says hey

L: Reply you little shit

L: Ew you’re probably kissing

L: I’m so proud

L: Did you bring protection?

L: John I don’t want no babies crawling around

L: Oh wait I forgot your gay

Jonathan sighed louder, rolling his eyes. “For fucks sake Luke.” He muttered. Evan looked over his shoulder to see what he was groaning about and stifled a laugh. Jonathan gave him a half amused look before sending a quick text back. 

J: Dude relax, we’re just having fun

Evan snickered behind him and Jonathan rolled his eyes again. “Get your mind out of the gutter Evan.” He said as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. Evan grinned, taking his hand as the bus rolled to a stop. “Sorry.” He said in a tone that showed he clearly wasn’t sorry. Jonathan smiled slightly as he led him off the bus. “No need to be. Come on!” He said, pulling him into the sea of lights and laughter. They went everywhere in the carnival, on every ride and to every vendor. Evan tried his luck on a balloon pop game and won, earning him a teddy bear as a prize.

“Here.” He said, handing it to Jonathan. Jonathan smiled, clutching it tightly to his chest. “Thank you.” He said quietly and Evan grinned. They went through several fun houses, a house of mirrors, and a haunted house that managed to scare the shit out of Jonathan. Evan couldn’t stop laughing and Jonathan felt the heat of embarrassment burn on his neck and cheeks. “That was scary okay?!” Jonathan muttered and Evan smiled. “It was very scary.” He agreed, then kissed Jonathan swiftly on the cheek. 

Jonathan’s eyes widened and he watched as Evan turned away; as if it hadn’t happened at all. They ended their carnival endeavour with the biggest ride there; a roller coaster that sped around the track so fast it appeared to be flying. Jonathan got off it laughing with his hair all over the place and Evan in a bit of a daze. “That was awesome!” Jonathan yelled as they left the lights and laughter behind them. 

Evan snapped out of his daze and smiled brightly. “Agreed. Although your scream is incredibly high pitched.” He said and Jonathan rolled his eyes. “It’s not that high pitched.” He muttered and Evan chuckled. “Yeah it is.” He teased and Jonathan smiled slightly. Evan watched him, his eyes dancing over Jonathan’s features. In the little lighting there was Evan could see the shadows nestled in the curves and hollows of Jonathan’s face. His freckles reminded Evan of the stars that the city lights blocked out and his eyes shone brightly.

Jonathan turned to face him with a sly smile. “What are you staring at?” He asked and Evan could feel the familiar heat returning to his face. “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He replied smoothly and Jonathan burst into laughter. It stunned Evan for a moment but he soon joined in. They walked the city streets until Jonathan stopped and suggested grabbing ice cream. Evan quickly agreed and they grabbed their cones; Jonathan with vanilla and Evan with strawberry. The walk back to their university was quiet, both content with the comfortable silence. 

They walked up to Evan’s dorm building and Jonathan held the door open for him. “Such a sweetie.” Evan teased, mimicking Rosa’s voice. Jonathan smirked and followed him up the stairs and back to his dorm. The door was closed and Evan assumed Diathi was either out or sleeping. They stood outside the door in an awkward silence until Jonathan broke it. “Thank you.” He said. “For what?” Jonathan laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Saying yes.” He replied and Evan chuckled. 

Jonathan looked at him with a smile that held a secret. “Hold still. You’ve got some ice cream on your face.” He said, stepping closer. “Are you sure?” Evan asked, running a hand across his mouth. “I don’t-!” He was cut off by Jonathan’s lips pressing to his cheek. He pulled back with a nervous smile and Evan stared at him in surprise. Jonathan was about to apologize when Evan smiled. “Wait, you’ve got some too.” He said and Jonathan grinned. “Mind getting it?” He asked and Evan nodded. He cupped his face in one hand and pulled him into a soft, quick kiss.

Neither could stop smiling and Jonathan’s hand found his way to Evan’s. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” He whispered. The silence seemed too delicate to break and Jonathan found something comforting in it. “Definitely.” Evan whispered back. Jonathan pulled him into a tight hug and Evan gratefully hugged him back. “Night Jonathan.” He said, pulling away and opened up the door. “Goodnight Evan.” Jonathan said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Evan watched him go, falling into somewhat of a trance. Diathi, who was awake on his laptop, cleared his throat. Evan snapped out of his daze and closed the door, going over to the closet to change into his pyjamas. “Hey. How was it?” Diathi asked, a smirk evident in his voice. “Awesome.” Evan said with a grin, pulling off his hoodie and shirt. “Details!” Diathi cried, spinning around in his desk chair. Evan rolled his eyes but the grin never left his face. “We went to a carnival.” He said, pulling off his jeans and slipping into a pair of pyjama pants. 

“And?” Diathi pressed. “And we had dinner, and ice cream…. And kissed.” He mumbled the last part but Diathi still heard it. “Ye what?!” He cried, nearly jumping off of his chair in excitement. “It’s no big deal.” Evan muttered, climbing into his bed. “Aw, you’re blushing. You two are cute.” Diathi teased and Evan waved a hand at him. “I ship it.” Diathi cooed and Evan stuck up his middle finger. “Prick.” He muttered, rolling onto his stomach. Diathi chuckled, standing up and shutting off the main light so Evan could sleep.

Evan was about to drift off when he remembered that Rosa had given him something. He sat up and moved to where he had tossed his jeans, sifting through the pockets until he found it. It felt like a piece of paper and recognized it as such. He turned on the light and unfolded the paper carefully. 

Jonathan’s a very sensitive and shy boy. Please treat him kindly for he’s quite insecure. He really is a sweetie. Thank you Evan.

-Rosa

Evan smiled, folding up the paper and tucking it into the drawer of his nightstand. “What’s that?” Diathi asked, turning to face him. Evan shook his head, shutting the drawer and turning of the light. “Nothing.” He replied, climbing back into his bed and settling underneath the covers. Diathi scoffed but didn’t pester him about it, instead turning back to his laptop and working on his assignment. Evan closed his eyes and smiled, hugging his pillow to his chest. He couldn’t stop smiling and all his thoughts were switched on Jonathan as sleep wrapped its inky black tendrils around him. 

Jonathan made it back to his dorm slowly, enjoying the night air and the now just visible stars. He had no idea what time it was and honestly didn’t care; all he could think about was Evan. He walked silently into his dorm building and up the stairs, ignoring the small groups of people who were drinking and laughing. He quietly snuck into his dorm and shut the door as soon as he was inside. Luke was still awake, sprawled out on his bed scrolling through his phone.

He looked up when Jonathan entered and gave him a grin. “So?” He asked, his tone suggestive and Jonathan tried to hide his smile. “So?” He replied, taking off his hoodie and searching for a pair of pyjama pants. “How did it go?” Luke laughed, sitting up on his bed. Jonathan couldn’t hold back his smile any longer and it shone like a star. “Really well. He’s got a smile that could rival the sun Luke.” He sighed, taking off his shirt and changing it for a Star Wars shirt. “I bet. Did you guys ‘have fun’?” He asked, quoting the words with his fingers.

Jonathan laughed quietly, hanging his hoodie up in the closet. “We went to the carnival you spaz.” He chuckled, closing the closet door and jumping into bed. “Oh. Did you visit Rosa?” Luke asked, sprawling back out on his bed. Jonathan nodded, his smile widening. “Yeah. She likes him.” He said quietly and Luke smiled softly. “I’m on board with her.” He said and Jonathan rolled over. “Good.” He whispered, closing his eyes and surprising himself when he found that sleep came easily. It only once in a blue moon and he decided to hold onto it tightly. He fell into a sound, dreamful sleep that filled his heart with hope and illuminated his face in a sleepy smile. He dreamt of Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of this short little fanfic. I'm currently writing more stories to fit this AU and look forward to posting it. Hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is actually my first fanfiction involving the BBS fandom and I'm actually really impressed with how it turned out. However I am still a beginner and pointer are welcome. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
